Kelly Taylor
Kelly Taylor was, for the majority of the show's run, the lead female character of Beverly Hills, 90210. Portrayed by Jennie Garth, Kelly appears prominently in all but one of the four shows which compose the ''Beverly Hills, 90210'' continuity. She was instrumental in launching the franchise's first spin-off, Melrose Place, and returned in the third spin-off, 90210. A survivor of several perils and personal challenges, Kelly is presented as a young woman who grows from self-absorbed teenage beginnings toward a gradually more sensitive and mature adulthood. Along the way, she gains the romantic attention of many, but begins to cherish a select few. Having appeared in the most series premieres, as well as the most episodes of any figure throughout the continuity, she is the de facto main character of the Beverly Hills, 90210 franchise. ''Beverly Hills, 90210'' Introduction (S1-2) Kelly met Steve Sanders and Dylan McKay when they were each children, and would know both of them well into her adult years—initially dating the former, while harboring a recurring crush on the latter. Another pivotal introduction in Kelly's life came during her high school years, when she met a family that had recently moved from Minnesota to Beverly Hills. Kelly became fast friends with Brenda Walsh and felt an attraction toward Brenda's sibling Brandon, which was secretly mutual. Toward the end of the first season, Kelly eagerly and confidently attempted to win Brandon's heart at the high school Spring Dance—nearly succeeding. Brandon, however, soon informed Kelly that he couldn't go through with the relationship, as he'd come to view her as a sister due to her bond with Brenda. Kelly was surprised, and even offended by the remark, but she and Brandon remained on good terms. After Kelly's mother Jackie kicked her drug habit, she became romantically involved with Mel Silver, the father of Kelly's friend David. Mel and Jackie became engaged, and would go on to have Kelly and David's little sister, Erin. Kelly soon met Jake, a biker in his twenties who was an old friend and mentor of Dylan's. While she was openly drawn to him, Jake ultimately refused to embrace their attraction due to the fact that Kelly was still a teenager. This story line was used to launch the series Melrose Place—the first spin-off in the Beverly Hills, 90210 continuity. After pursuing Jake throughout Los Angeles and eventually releasing her hold on him, Kelly returned to Beverly Hills. Dylan and Brenda (S3-4) Brenda and Dylan had been romantically involved for well over a year when Brenda left to spend a summer in Paris. During this time, an attraction developed between Dylan and Kelly at the Beverly Hills Beach Club. Kelly revealed a conscience as the fling progressed, often being the one to express guilt and reluctance, while at the same time finding it difficult to resist her nearly lifelong crush. The pair's feelings began to progress from simple flirtation to genuine affection. Once the summer ended, Kelly often found it hard to watch Brenda and Dylan together again. After Dylan and Brenda had broken up, Kelly questioned Brenda about her feelings on Dylan's new love life. Brenda stated that he was free to date whoever he wanted, and Kelly began seeing him next. Upon discovering this, however, Brenda became angered and felt betrayed. After all three had reconciled, Dylan was told that he would eventually have to choose between the two girls. He ultimately chose Kelly, which prompted the new couple—at her insistence—to also reveal their summer fling. A once-again angered Brenda quickly severed her ties with the pair. Kelly, however, gradually reached out to Brenda, eventually winning back her friendship. At her high school graduation, Kelly was reunited with her father for the first time in years. Brandon and beyond (S5-10) As Kelly neared and entered her 20s, the writers further developed her into a more compassionate, down-to-earth character—partly through her interactions with the pure-hearted Brandon. During her freshman year in college, she began helping Brandon out by serving as his date at special school-related events. As these parties progressed, romantic feelings emerged once again between Brandon and Kelly—eventually leading them to kiss. Due to her commitment to Dylan, however, Kelly and Brandon wound up acknowledging but suppressing their attraction once more. Brenda soon learned of the feelings between Brandon and Kelly, and expressed her blessing before moving away. In time, Kelly's romantic relationship with Dylan reached an end. She later traveled out of town to find Brandon, who was once again on school-organized business. Surprising him with breakfast in his hotel room, she was soon invited to spend the day with him. In contrast to the forwardness and confidence she'd displayed during their high school days, Kelly expressed her affections for Brandon in a more discreet and gentle manner. Brandon was touched by her actions and felt mutually drawn to her. From that point onward, their feelings evolved from mere attraction to a genuinely loving bond. Valerie, an occasionally naughty girl who was an old friend of the Walsh family, soon moved to Beverly Hills and often served both as Kelly's nemesis and foil. Just before Valerie's departure, however, the two women had formed a truce. Kelly faced and gradually overcame many trying experiences throughout the course of the show—including an eating disorder, a stalker, a cult, and substance abuse. In overcoming these matters, she was able to become a stronger person and at times help others. On the day of her wedding to Brandon, a decision was made at the last minute to not go through with the ceremony; the pair expressed a lack of being truly ready. They later parted on good terms after he left town for a new job in journalism. Kelly also got to meet her father's other daughter, who she'd never known of previously. As the series neared its end, Dylan—who'd been away for years—suddenly returned to Beverly Hills. He and Kelly resumed their friendship; after much temptation, they were eventually paired up romantically once again. At the series' conclusion, the matured Kelly had drawn on some of her roots by running a fashion business with best friend Donna. Interval Four years prior to the events of the series 90210, Kelly and Dylan had a son named Sammy (Riley Thomas Stewart), who appears in the spin-off. Kelly was visited by Brenda, who'd become a play director, shortly after Sammy's birth. Dylan departed Beverly Hills following a break-up with Kelly, heading off to travel the world in support of various causes. After leaving the fashion business behind, Kelly earned a Master's Degree in psychology. ''90210'' A new chapter In her 30s, Kelly is seen working as a guidance counselor at her old school, West Beverly High. She remains close to her little sibling Erin, who now attends the school. Their mother's problems with alcohol eventually prompted Kelly to bring Erin home with her. Early on in the show, Kelly was reunited with her old friend Brenda, who she helped win a job directing a play at West Beverly. Brenda pointed out that Kelly was still in love with Dylan, while Kelly began to suspect that Brenda was still interested in him as well. Brenda took offense to the suggestion, but the women quickly reconciled before again going their separate ways. Later, Brenda spent time at a party with West Beverly teacher Ryan Matthews, who Kelly had ended a relationship with earlier that day, and left with him before departing Beverly Hills. Kelly took Sammy and departed town to visit Dylan, who asked them to come and be with him in Wyoming, letting Erin remain at her house. The more things change... After failing to reconcile with Dylan, Kelly returned to Beverly Hills. Brenda herself returned soon afterward and continued her stage work, but became mysteriously distant from Kelly. When Kelly became confused and upset, Brenda eventually revealed that she'd slept with Ryan, and had become ashamed. Kelly then walked away in silence. Following a physical examination, Brenda learned that she couldn't have children. When West Beverly student Adrianna Duncan completed rehab for drug use, she asked Kelly to invite Brenda to a celebration for herself and others. Distraught, Brenda initially declined, but later changed her mind and attended the event along with Kelly. This eventually led Kelly, Brenda, and Adrianna to discover that Adrianna had become pregnant. During a private discussion with Kelly afterwards, Brenda revealed what she'd learned from her doctor. Kelly provided comfort, and the two made amends once again. Trivia *Kelly is a barefooter and largely wears shoes only in formal settings throughout the series. She is rarely ever seen shod during other scenes, even when outside. *Kelly's parents have been played by multiple actors (her mother was not portrayed by Ann Gillespie in the pilot). *She won West Beverly Spring Princess at a Spring Dance and was later voted the school's most beautiful girl. *Engaged twice, never married. *Middle name is Marlene *16th birthday present was a nose job. *Became a vegetarian in the seventh season. *One of two main characters on the show who killed someone. *Drove four different convertibles on the show. *Favorite color is fuschia. *Modeled off and on through the first eight seasons. *Voted 'cutest' at their high school's 5th reunion. *Lived in five different houses/apartments during the ten year run. Quotes *"Well I've already had you..." (In response to Steve's musings about moving in, if the others would "have him.") *"Will we?" (In response to Dylan's statement that Brenda would be okay following the triangle's resolution) *"Because it's ours. No matter what, it's our ring." (Informing Brandon why she recovered the engagement ring, prior to a reunion) *"I don't want to wait." (Last words spoken on the show, telling Dylan that she doesn't want to hold off their relationship any longer) *"Are you smart?" (To Brenda upon their first meeting.) *"I've made my choice, and I choose me. I hope you understand. I'll love you both till the day I die." (To Brandon and Dylan as she refuses both of their proposals at the end of season 5) *"I have no regrets." (Her last words to Brandon Walsh as he departs Beverly Hills in season 9) *"I don't need a best friend. I need a mother!" (To her mom, who was using drugs at the time) *"Your being here scares me" (To Dylan after his return to Beverly Hills in season 9) *"You're bad." (To Dylan after he kisses her arm during their summer romance, season 3) *"I like being in your world Brandon, I want to stay in it." (To Brandon after they sleep together at the end of season 4) *"Bastard tried to shake my hand." (To Valerie in season 8 as she tells her the story of Ross Webber, who date-raped her in high school) *"That morning, when I called you on the boat, all I wanted to do was hear your voice." (To Dylan, referring to the morning his father was 'killed') *"Now I know how I'll remember today. It's the day I saw my parents together, in the same place." (To Dylan at high school graduation) *"I never knew you were so pretty." (To Andrea after the Mother/Daughter fashion show) *"Don't I have the right to have you all to myself?" (To her mother after she tries to break her and Mel up by behaving poorly at dinner) *"Dylan McKay." (Her answer, under hypnosis, for who she would like to be stranded on a deserted island with) *"You want something 'pithy'? Pith off." (To Josh Richland, who was trying to dig up dirt on Brandon for the school paper) *"Don't press your luck." (To David in both "Wedding Bell Blues" and "Stand (up) and Deliver") *"You screw up a few times and everyone thinks that's who you are. All you'll ever be. Makes you wonder if it's worth it, you know?" (To Dylan on their date to the observatory) *"Steve, with us it's all imagination." *"Now I remember why I broke up with you." (To Steve in the pilot after he teases her about her nose job) *"I do care about you, Steve. I said I'm sorry, I don't know what else I can do." (To Steve at the Spring Dance after he drunkenly accuses her of not caring about him) *"How about if I never say anything about anything ever again?" (To her mom during an argument in "Perfectly Perfect") *"For your information, I was with Kyle last night. And he was wonderful. In every way you can imagine." (To Steve as she lies about her relationship with Kyle Conner, who was being bullied) *"Well, I don't kiss and tell...or not kiss and tell." (To Kyle, explaining why she lied for him) *"Don't think I'm crazy, because I know this sounds nuts. I love Brandon with all my heart, but with Dylan, I don't know. It's like he'll always have a piece of my soul." (To Donna on why she can't decide between Brandon and Dylan in season 5)